


Sharp dressed Winchester

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black tie events, F/M, Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top, Speechless Dean, Speechless Sam, classic rock reference, fics based off of songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean is forced to dress up in a "monkey suit" for a black tie event which means you do too.





	Sharp dressed Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was "Sharp dressed man" by ZZ top. I hope I did it a little justice.

Monkey suits. That was what Dean called them. He hated dressing up when he posed as an FBI agent with Sam but this was even worse. He had to attend a black tie event with you. Dean loved spending time with you, and he knew you enjoyed the time with him, but a black tie event was way out of the comfort zone for you both. It had to be done though. Every time the oldest, most historic, house in town had an event shit started to go wrong. The reports claimed there were rats in there but fumigation teams found nothing, there were cold spots all over the house, Random people were claiming they saw the original owner of the house in different rooms but none of the stories checked out. A haunted house? Nobody would believe that but The Winchesters knew they had to check it out. If it turned out to be nothing then they wasted 3 days but if it turned out to be something and people died, well nobody would forgive themselves.

 

So now here you all were: Sam was helping Dean dress up for this black tie event while you were in the bathroom getting into the dress you were forced to wear tonight. You had always hated dresses because of your body size but you had to go all out for this stupid event. The dress, make up, heels. The boys owed you pizza and beer for this. 

 

After helping Dean fix his bow tie Sam turned his head towards the door. He couldn’t wait to see what you had picked out. Neither of the boys had seen you in anything formal.

 

“Remind me again how you got out of this.” Dean growled as Sam buttoned up one of his jacket buttons.

 

“Easy. The last time it was just the two of us.” Sam flashed Dean a smile. “Now we have a beautiful partner who can get me out of stuff.”

 

Sam knew his night was no where near over because he had to dig up the corpse and burn it but he was glad to get out of this. The last black tie event he went to he had an old lady dance with him and hit on him all night.

 

“Fucking smart ass.” Dean mumbled softly as he heard the door open.

 

Both of the boys jaws dropped as you stepped out into the room. You looked absolutely stunning. You somehow managed to find a long black halter top dress that had a slit on the left side half of the way up your thigh and a small slit between your breasts. A strapless bra pushes your breasts up and together. A pair of black elbow length gloves rested between your fingers. You weren’t sure if you were going to wear them but it wouldn’t hurt to bring them with. If you decided against them you could throw them into the clutch purse you were forced to bring with tonight. The shoes you wore with the outfit were simple strapped heels. You hated them already and you missed your boots but you were glad that these heels would come off easily if you needed to run.

 

“Alright, what are you two staring at?” You ask them as you drop the gloves on the bed.

 

“You….you look…” Dean suddenly found himself tongue tied. He didn’t know what to say. There were so many he could say. Stunning, beautiful, down right sexy.

 

“Absolutely stunning.” Sam finished the sentence for Dean. Sam thought the same thing Dean did

 

“Let’s go do this. The sooner I get out of this damn dress the better."

 

After bending down to snag your gloves and clutch purse off the bed , you feel your cheeks turn cherry red. You just gave them a perfect cleavage shot. Even though you had the hots for Dean you didn’t want to show him your tits. There was this nagging thought in the back of your mind where Dean wasn’t interested in you because of your body size. 

After seeing you in that dress Dean didn’t want the night to end. Dean felt like James Bond dressed up like this. He was sharped dressed and had the most gorgeous lady at his side. If they weren’t on the lookout for a vengeful spirit he would dance with you the whole night.


End file.
